elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gravity Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Gravity Creatures Sapphire Charger/Elite Charger As Tezhestta watched Thanatos and Henku build up their armies of Abominations and Flesh Spiders, she realized that she needed creatures of her own. But she realized that the basic units of the other Gods' could be easily stopped by use of special shields. She wanted her own units to be unique; she needed her units to be able to charge through enemy lines and injure her opponents, plowing through anything in their way. She began to shape her creature. She made it have huge leg muscles in order to run very quickly. In addition, she fused the creature with a mineral called Sapphire in order to make it heavy with weight. In the end, she created a heavy, quadrupedal cannonball. Due to its weight and sheer muscle, it could charge through any shield. Tezhestta was very happy with her creatures, naming them "Sapphire Chargers". Even though these creatures had their very unique abilities, they lacked real attack power. Tezhestta thus greatly hardened the minerals in many of them, creating a series of Elite Chargers that could now deal massive damage. The unstoppable nature of her Chargers made the core of her Gravity army very strong, and she was happy for the moment. 'Colossal Dragon/Massive Dragon' Even with her powerful Chargers, Tezhestta lost many of her battles thanks to the sheer force of the Dragons that the other elements possessed. She realized she needed a creature that could pack a greater punch. In short, she needed a Dragon. Taking inspiration from the other Gods, she molded her own dragon, with her own personal touch. She made it huge and very heavy, with layers of protective muscle. Although it could barely fly, its huge size simply provided it with much more vitality. Dubbing her new creature a "Colossal Dragon", she realized that it was a powerful addition to her army. Later, she created a very dense, hard, and heavy plate armor for her Dragons. This made them considerably harder to kill, now SIX times harder to kill than a Purple or Bone Dragon. These elite "Massive Dragons" were utterly destructive, and Tezhestta was satisfied. 'Graviton Mercenaries and Graviton Fire Eaters' Gravity prevailed over Entropy first during her battles to regain lost fround with a well organised force of Colossal Dragons and Chargers. The chaotic command chain of Entropic creatures seems to be more suited for guerilla warfare rather than all out war. Tezhestta observed this and thought to do this to her own advantage. The dragons and Chargers themselves are unsuited for organization as their nature indicates, and Gravity long needed new types of units, so Tezhestta created the Graviton Mercenaries out of an abundant resource: Graviton. The Graviton was initially carefully produced, passing through a systematic system of refinement. The final product is a very fine pure Graviton. Tezhestta easily molded these gravitons into a soldier based on Iris's crusaders. However when these soldiers go to war, they won't listen to commands unless paid greatly. Tezhestta watched Bochica's Steel Golems grow out of the same amount of quanta and were greatly dissatisfied. She then named these soldiers Mercenaries and proceeded to make something else. Not before long, one of the factories pumping out Graviton discoveres that a version of impure Graviton can be easily produced in a massive scale. Sadly, the impurities are basalt particles and make the mixture highly volatile. But this volatility gave birth to a new possibility. The volatile mixture can burst out a jet of flame much like Brigid's Fire Spirits. So Tezhestta encased the new impure Graviton in a suit of heat resistant armor which allowed sudden exhausts, completing her Graviton Fire Eater's creation. Immediately, Tezhestta showed the Eater in front of the Graviton Mercenaries. The soldiers were struck with horror and awe, and some were even torched by the flames. The mercenaries suddenly knew their master's potence, and many of them volunteered to serve Tezhestta, reducing their cost dramatically. Author:Hellston20a 'Chimera' During one of her conquests, Tezhestta and a regiment of her Graviton Guards was engaged in a furious close quarter battle against a combined force of her nemesises. Realising it's the massive industry of quantum pillars that constantly pumps out hard to counter and different creatures, Tezhestta summoned a black hole to drain the enemy's power. But to her surprise, the vast gravity forces emitted engulfed the Gravity army's ranks when Tezhestta underestimated her power. The entire regiment of Guards was pressed into a bizarre orb with unimaginable appendages and a tail emerging behind it. The enemy was utterly demoralized by it and the Gravity force surrounding it. This Chimera razed the enemy fields, leaving a trace of carnage behind him. All enemy retaliations are futile and all weapons are attracted to it. Seeing its sucess, Tezhestta modified many of her black hole spells to create a preformulated Chimera. Therefore, even the composition of the Chimera might be different, its appearance can be predicted---A black orb with a single eye floating in the air emitting attracting forces. Author:Hellston20a 'Otyugh' Otyughs are originally an untamed predatory species known for their unforgiving array of razor sharp canines ,merciless metabolism and their unhingable jaws powered by strong muscles that can even swallow a colossal dragon alive. These features are the process of perfect evolution. But a flaw to these creatures is that their ferocity is driven only if they were given a snack of insects like dragonflies or fireflies. However. this flaw was bypassed when Tezhestta set up armor plates all over the body of the Otyughs and stimulated their ferocity regularly, producing a larger, more ferocious creature When all other elements of the complicated eating habits of Otyughs are fulfilled, the Otyugh is able to consume the enemy creature alive. Using the great power emmitted from the invested Gravity Quanta to expand its Jaw size exponentially with its muscles , the Otyugh will eat almost everything in the field. . 'Armagio' Armagios are a make of guardian robots intended to guard the dwelling of Tezhestta that utilize two wing like panels to asorb great amounts of damage. Their armament is enough to be overlooked but its true power lays in the Gravity pulling core in the centre of the machine. This is able to redirect enemy blows to the machine itself. Inside which also carries support devices which make it resilient enough to perform certain tasks also such as enraging him with rage potions then change the machine's habit into Vampiric to help the master of the machine regain health. Author:Hellston20a